


the taste of the sweet future

by Jeonteash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beers, Domestic, Drinking, JiHan, Kids, M/M, Marriage, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonteash/pseuds/Jeonteash
Summary: “Now, who’s getting married?”wherein joshua and jeonghan unexpectedly planned their future
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	the taste of the sweet future

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot

“I don’t know, man...” Jihoon said, slumping back on his seat.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Cheap.” He muttered behind his mug of beer.

“C’mon! You’re not planning to give them a plate set, aren’t ya?” Seokmin retorted, pouring ice into his glass.

“Don’t be such a wuss, Ji...”, Joshua butted in, “It’s Seungcheol’s wedding after all.” He added, before taking a sip of his drink.

Chan unexpectedly laughed as his hand touched Myungho’s shoulder. ”Are you like, still not over Seungcheol-hyung?” Jihoon did not respond, instead, he glared at the younger’s question before drinking his beer.

They, as in: Jihoon, Wonwoo, Chan, Seokmin, and Myungho, was at Joshua’s residence. Joshua didn't expect his friends to be at his house either. Considering how busy Joshua was at his work, but today, they caught Joshua’s day off. Just in time before their best friend’s wedding on Sunday.

To be frank, he doesn't even know how they ended up drinking beer on his back porch. But here they are, consuming almost half of the beer case that surprisingly, Wonwoo brought with him.

”... can’t believe he's getting married.” Myungho said bluntly, making Jihoon take another sip.

”Now, who's getting married?”

They heard a voice from a distance. Joshua’s lips curled at the corner, recognizing the sweet voice from behind, before drinking from his mug as the others turned their heads to see who it was,

”Oh, hey Jeonghan-hyung!” Seokmin greeted, waving his free hand.

Joshua felt a soft warm pair of lips touched his cheek before he could even look back, the owner pulled away. ”How dare you drink at my porch without inviting me?” 

Jeonghan complained, weighing the half of his bottoms on the hard wooden arm of the chair that Joshua was currently sitting on, before swinging his one arm on Joshua’s shoulder blades.

Wonwoo chuckled, leaning towards the small table in front of them, ”You weren't here a while ago. Might as well, take this an advantage to make your boyfriend drunk.”

”He wouldn't!” Jeonghan gasped, looking down at his boyfriend who was grinning. Jeonghan threatened his boyfriend the other day that if he's going to drink again, and went home wasted, he will not allow Joshua to sleep with him on their bed. Well, in Joshua’s defense, they were at an office gathering party that night anyway... and it only happened once.

Joshua’s hands made its way to Jeonghan’s thigh caressing it softly, slightly shaking his head as he whispered, ”Rest assured that I’m not that drunk, babe.”

Eventually, Jeonghan and Joshua found themselves stuck in their own world, not really paying attention to their friends’ conversations.

Joshua looked up to his boyfriend, ”So, how’s work?” He asked softly, enough for them only to hear. Jeonghan looked back at him as he subtly plays with his boyfriend’s hair.

”The usual. The kids were so cute, I love my job.” Jeonghan retorted. He works as a pre-school teacher downtown. He recently applied for a much younger generation grade than the usual students that he teaches in high school just because.

”Not as cute as the teacher though.” Joshua murmured, softly pinching the clothed skin in his boyfriend’s thigh.

Jeonghan laughed at his comment, swiftly pressing a quick kiss on Joshua’s hair, ”Damn right!”

”How much have you been drinking?”

”It’s my second mug.” before raising his beer closer to his mouth to take a sip, Jeonghan watching him carefully. ”Stop drinking already! We still need to go to the mall tomorrow, unless you want us to go in the afternoon.” Jeonghan scolded, remembering that they have to buy their friend a gift for his wedding, and certainly need to get a new pair of slacks for their attire.

”Babe, how many times do I need to tell you that I don't get drunk that easily...” Joshua explained. Jeonghan gave him a look before grabbing Joshua’s mug and chugging the little amount of beer that was left.

”Excuse us!” Chan coughed, earning both of the couple's attention, eyebrows raised high.

”So much for talking with your friends, huh?” Jihoon rolled his eyes, pouring another set of a bottle of beer in his mug.

Joshua chuckled, and Jeonghan blushed, leaning his figure more on Joshua’s back. ”... what were we talking about?” He giggled.

”About age appropriateness in terms of marriage.” Myungho answered, judging silently the couple.

”Well I think twenty-seven years of living— is acceptable enough for marriage. Seungcheol’s old, and so is his soon-to-be wife.” Jeonghan stated as a matter of fact.

”The wife is twenty-five.” Chan snapped.

”And so? I don’t see any problems with that.” Jeonghan quickly batted. Looking at their friends with a smug look on his face,

”—as for you all, I think it's time for you all to get yourselves your life partner as well.” he added.

Chan whined, ”Excuse me hyung, but only Jihoon-hyung and I are the only ones who don't have what you got with Shua-hyung.” Making everyone laugh, of course except with Jihoon who was feeling lonely and bullied.

”Jeonghan wanna hear what I think?” Seokmin suddenly said, Jeonghan straightening his back as he hums in reply.

”You and Joshua getting married.”

Joshua stiffened when he heard that, while his friends singing an ’ohh,’ along with their heads nodding. His ears turned red before smiling and staring at his boyfriend, anticipating his reaction.

He saw a faint blush on Jeonghan’s cheek, meeting their eyes for a quick second before speaking, ”We haven't really talked about that...” he breathed, earning a boo from their friends.

It’s true. After seven years of being in a relationship, not one talk about marriage was brought once. It’s not that they don't want to, not they aren't ready; It’s just that, they weren't really that rushed. They valued the time that they spend together. Six years into their relationship, Jeonghan finally moved in with Joshua. And so far, that's the best thing yet that they did, and decided— that is a big deal for them.

”Oh, c’mon! You said it yourself, twenty-seven is the age that you should be marrying someone.” Wonwoo mocked.

Joshua removed his hands from his boyfriend’s thigh and wrapped it around Jeonghan’s waist instead, making Jeonghan shift closer to him. ”You’re one to talk.” Joshua finally spoke, lifting his empty glass to Wonwoo, indirectly asking him for a refill that the younger understand.

”Impossible! How long has it been? Um, five years datin—”

”Seven. Seven years.” Joshua butted in.

Jihoon rolled his eyes for the nth time, ”Seven years, and not one single talk about it?” Jeonghan shook his head, and Joshua nodded his.

”Wow. At this rate, Chan might get married earlier than you two.” Myungho said crossing his legs, with his lips curled a little as he leaned his chin against his palm.

—

Not long after their friends left, Jeonghan found himself lost in thoughts while washing the mugs and plates that were used earlier. He doesn't exactly know what he was thinking, but it's definitely something about earlier’s topic.

He felt an arm snaked around his waist and warm lips on his neck. ”Penny for your thoughts?” His boyfriend asked, hugging Jeonghan from behind.

Jeonghan smiled, loving the warmth of his boyfriend. ”A kiss will do.” He moved his head, slightly facing Joshua.

Joshua doesn't need to be told twice, he grinned before pressing his lips against Jeonghan. He stopped washing the mug in hand for a second, letting himself enjoy their lips move in sync. Joshua broke away, pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek before prompting his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

”So...” Jeonghan chuckled.

Joshua eyed him, waiting for his boyfriend, ”So...” He copied Jeonghan.

”Say, honey, what do you think about us, you know... getting married?” Jeonghan’s cheek flushed as he asked Joshua. Turning his gaze over the sink to continue doing the dishes.

Joshua hummed before pecking Jeonghan’s exposed neck, ”Lovely.” He replied.

”That’s all?” Jeonghan asked.

Jeonghan felt Joshua’s hair brushed along his, ”Of course not.”

”Us, being married? I think that’s the best thing ever.” Joshua assured. ”It’s like putting a cherry on top of a cupcake that has already have a cherry.” He added.

He gave his boyfriend a look, ”—or like completing a crossword puzzle that is already complete, hmm.” He laughed at Joshua’s comment. Oh, Joshua and his love for newspaper crossword puzzles...

”To put it simply, it’s all that I can ask for, babe.” Joshua kissed his cheek again.

Jeonghan giggled, blushing along the way, ”So you want to marry me?” He teased.

”No, I want you to marry me.” Joshua remarked.

”Haughty.” Jeonghan leaned closer to Joshua’s arms.

Joshua’s response was to tightly hug Jeonghan more, resting his head on his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his boyfriend’s perfume. ”I want a kid.”

Jeonghan said. ”A boy one.” He added.

Joshua’s head perked up, ”I want us to have a girl.” He exclaimed. The thought of them adopting and raising a kid never felt so right in their minds.

”Daddy’s little princess.” Joshua commented, laughing at his nickname, but still in awe.

”Wow, then I’ll stop calling you daddy now, for our daughter’s sake.” Jeonghan joked, earning a quick squeeze on his butt from Joshua before laughing together.

”Then let’s adopt a boy and a girl.” Jeonghan grinned excitedly. His hand shifted to another plate, scrubbing it with soap as he followed the little sway of their bodies

”God, yes. Let's do that.” He mumbled.

”... and maybe get a dog?” Jeonghan asked, tilting his head. Joshua nodded, ”Cat as well.” He heard his boyfriend.

”No, Shua.” He said. Joshua’s head is now up. ”Why not! Cats are cute... our kids will love them.” He added before lowering his head down to Jeonghan’s shoulder again.

Jeonghan shook his head, ”No cats in my household, Mr. Hong.” He declared. ”I’m allergic to those creatures, remember?” He said, rolling his eyes. Joshua let out an ’oh.’ 

”We’ll move to a bigger house.” Joshua said. Jeonghan knitted his eyebrows. The house that they're living in was big enough already, he thought.

”I want you and the future kids to live a comfortable life. Because that's what you deserve.” He added.

Jeonghan closes the faucet and turned himself around to face Joshua. He wrapped his arms to Joshua’s neck as the latter placed his hands on Jeonghan’s hip, ”Everything that has something to do with you is enough already.” Said Jeonghan.

”Even though. I’m working for you. For us, love.”

”We’ll be fine, Shua-ya. We’ll work together, we’ll raise a family together.” Jeonghan said, admiring his boyfriend in front of him. 

”That sounds lovely.” Joshua nuzzled his head on the crook of Jeonghan’s neck. ”God, that’s so lovely.” He added.

”You’re lovely.” Joshua added once more.

Smiling from ear to ear, Jeonghan grabbed Joshua’s cheeks and held it in place, ”So hurry up, and propose to me, dummy!” Jeonghan joked.

”Marry me today, Jeonghan. Marry me tomorrow, as well. Wait for the ring, baby.” Joshua declared, rather not asking as he pressed his forehead against Jeonghan.

”Yes I will marry you.” Jeonghan giggling as he places his lips on Joshua’s before pulling away, ”I love you, Shua.”

”I love you more, Hannie.” Joshua said, leaning into Jeonghan and letting their lips touched once again.

— the end.


End file.
